


Nada ha cambiado

by zanderskyward



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Eruriweek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Chapter 49
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo había cambiado, pero la confianza que Levi le ofreció hizo que pensara que en realidad nada lo había hecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada ha cambiado

**Author's Note:**

> *Este fic contiene spoilers del capítulo 49 del manga.  
> Eruriweek día 8: devoción.

Cuando despertó en mitad de la noche, Levi estaba a su lado otra vez.

Al principio sólo notó cansancio y el cuerpo le pesaba mucho. Luego, conforme pasaban los minutos y se iba despertando más, sintió que un dolor sordo y punzante le inundaba el brazo derecho. Siseó y cuando fue a mirar se dio cuenta o más bien recordó exactamente por qué. Miró el hueco vacío como hipnotizado, pero no sintió especialmente nada. Ni rabia, ni tristeza, ni impotencia, aunque quizá era porque todavía estaba en shock y no lo había asimilado. Dolor, sí, pero ¿qué era eso comparado con todas las vidas de los soldados que había enviado a la muerte?

Giró la cabeza hacia la figura que estaba durmiendo en una silla a su izquierda mientras se pasó una mano por el rostro para despejarse. Le había salido barba de quizá dos o tres días, y no se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente sino cuántas noches Levi había pasado allí, junto a él, durmiendo en esa incómoda silla de madera con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada.

 

_—Levi._

_—Déjame en paz, estoy bien._

_Sabía bien que no era verdad. Cuando la noche anterior salió a despejarse del papeleo del despacho y vio al nuevo recluta en el tejado, sospechaba dudas que no salían de su boca más que con intentos sutiles para hacer que le diese información. Sentía curiosidad, y su curiosidad era algo irrefrenable que no abandonaba su cabeza hasta que no conseguía respuestas. Tenía que resolver cada enigma que se pusiese en su camino y ese no era menos. No sólo le había fascinado en habilidades sino en personalidad, en qué sabía de verdad el hombre que hasta hace pocas semanas era el más fuerte y astuto del Subsuelo. Sin embargo, esa vez le dejó ir y esperó su turno como cualquier otro depredador._

 

—Levi.

Con el paso de los años había ido descubriendo las razones detrás de por qué el otro hombre dormía tan poco, y lo último que quería hacer era despertarle. Y sin embargo lo hizo. Una parte de él que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a la luz lo hizo ahora, y sabía perfectamente que era egoísta. Notaba la cabeza embotada. Le quería despierto.  
No tuvo que esperar mucho, sin embargo. Levi era de sueño ligero, y en cuanto pronunció su nombre con aquella voz rasposa y grave por no haberla usado en días se empezó a remover y a abrir los ojos pocos segundos después, pestañeando con rapidez como cuando tenía un mal sueño pero no lograba recordarlo al despertar. Enseguida sus miradas se encontraron en la casi total oscuridad y Levi se levantó de la silla con rapidez para encender la lamparita de aceite de la mesita de noche, por poco tirándola en el proceso. Cuando la luz iluminó su cara Erwin vio que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Parecía cansado, con sus habituales ojeras más oscuras de lo normal y el cabello algo despeinado. Llevaba puesta ropa civil, su traje negro pero con el que usaba una chaqueta que le había robado en una ocasión pero que él no había pedido de vuelta. La larga prenda colgaba de sus hombros como una manta y se deshizo de ella tirándola a la silla casi sin miramientos para acercarse a la cama. Puso una rodilla en el colchón pero no siguió avanzando, como si le diera miedo tocarle. El comandante se dio cuenta entonces de que en contraste con su expresión de cansancio, tenía un profundo gesto de alivio en el rostro.

—Erwin —pronunció con voz atragantada. Pocas veces le había dolido tanto oír hablar de esa manera tan rota a un hombre tan fuerte.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse, a romper el pequeño y eterno momento en el que ambos se daban cuenta de que seguían vivos.

—Te odio —Levi fue el primero.

—Lo siento.

—Te odio.

—Lo sé.

—Cállate.

Lo último fue casi un gruñido, una advertencia, y entonces Levi se levantó y fue hacia la otra parte de la habitación para coger un maletín encima de la mesa. Erwin sabía que le dolía incluso más verle en ese estado que a él mismo. También sabía perfectamente que lo único que había molestado al moreno de su respuesta era que creyera de verdad que le odiaba, aunque algunas veces era algo que preferiría. Ahora mismo se debatía entre el egoísmo de arrastrarle al infierno con él y a librarle de esa carga, pero le necesitaba. La necesidad prevalecía por encima de todo a pesar de lo que pensara en otros rincones mejores de su mente. Después de todo, no era un buen hombre.  
Le siguió con la mirada. El menor había dejado el maletín en el suelo junto a la cama y fue al baño a llenar un pequeño recipiente ovalado de agua con jabón, dejándolo también en el suelo y arrodillándose al lado.

—No mires —le advirtió.

Erwin giró la cabeza y le dejó hacer. Sintió las vendas manchadas de sangre siendo desenrolladas cuidadosamente, como si no hubiera ninguna prisa, y un hedor desagradable al que todo el mundo allí estaba acostumbrado. Pero nadie se acostumbraba nunca al olor de su propia sangre. De hecho, ni siquiera había sangrado muchas veces en su vida, y definitivamente nunca de manera tan abundante y grave. Le parecía surrealista. Tanto, que se perdió en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de cómo Levi se quedaba quieto después de quitarle las vendas con un nudo en la garganta que no había tenido desde un fatídico día meses atrás, del mismo día en el que sufrió la lesión que le había impedido ir a reclamar María junto a ellos hacía tan sólo tres noches. Erwin volvió a la realidad una vez el menor empezó a curarle la herida y el dolor le trajo de vuelta. Aunque, ¿qué herida? Las heridas sanaban, cicatrizaban, dejaban una marca para contar la historia a otros. Su brazo no iba a volver.

Aguantó sin decir nada y oyó a Levi lavarse las manos en el pequeño recipiente antes de empezar a ponerle vendas nuevas. ¿Cuántas veces a lo largo de los días que había pasado inconsciente se habría encargado de cambiarle el vendaje y controlarle la fiebre? Conociéndole, lo más seguro es que a la primera de cambio hubiera echado a la enfermera para hacerlo todo él.

Sintió cómo le terminaba por anudar las vendas limpias y esperó a que Levi le dijera que había acabado. Como no lo hizo, con la habitación quedándose en completo silencio durante esos largos segundos, giró la cabeza él mismo tan solo para encontrarse con la intensa mirada del contrario. No había visto muchas veces esa expresión en el rostro del menor pero siempre le había dolido hacerlo: impotencia. Por mucho que no hiciera más que una ligera mueca con los labios, sabía leerle perfectamente. Quiso acariciarle el rostro, hacer que relajase ese ceño permanente durante un momento, pero cuando fue a alargar el brazo no lo vio por ninguna parte. La sola sensación de creer que había movido su brazo perdido fue suficiente para provocarle una profunda punzada de dolor y cerró los ojos, esperando a que se le pasara. Conocía perfectamente en qué consistía aquella sensación fantasma mucho tiempo antes, pero sufrirla en primera persona era completamente distinto. Se le llenó el pecho de rabias e impotencias no dichas y que no diría. Cuando volvió en sí tenía a Levi todavía arrodillado en el suelo junto a su cama, esta vez más cerca de lo que quedaba de su brazo. Vio cómo, sin decir absolutamente nada y sin que hiciera falta, acercaba los labios a su muñón vendado y lo besaba con casi delicadeza cerrando los ojos. Sin darse cuenta siquiera a los pocos segundos alargó el brazo izquierdo para tomar al menor de la mejilla, acariciándole, y luego bajando su mano hasta su mandíbula para girarle y alzarle la cabeza hacia él lentamente hasta que le mirase.

 

_Unos días después de verle en el tejado le invitó a entrenar con él. Era una buena forma de que descargaran el estrés y la molestia de su rivalidad de forma útil. Puede que no del todo controlada, pero servía. Levi era increíblemente ágil y usaba esa destreza junto a su poca altura para su ventaja, moviéndose rápido y lanzando muchos golpes a puntos estratégicos. Él en cambio era rápido, pero también tenía fuerza bruta. Una vez consiguió aprender el ritmo de su compañero no le fue tan difícil ganarle. Por muy bueno que fuera Levi, con una diferencia de altura, fuerza y peso tan grande no había nada que pudiera hacer cuando Erwin le tiró al suelo y le agarró del cuello. Hizo fuerza cuando le vio revolverse para escapar y se inclinó sobre él, presionando las rodillas en sus brazos para mantenerle inmóvil en el suelo. El menor parecía creer que de verdad fuera a ahogarle y eso le molestaba, por lo que presionó un poco más y clavó la mirada en sus ojos._

_—Si no confías en tu comandante ahora, ¿cómo puedo fiarme de ti fuera de los muros?_

_Le vio lanzarle una mirada de enfado y luchar contra sí mismo para tomar una decisión. Erwin sonrió cuando por fin le tuvo inmóvil y rendido, con su vida entre sus manos._

 

No hacía falta que dijera nada en voz alta. Conocía a Levi como la palma de su mano, y sabía que sus actos solían significar mucho más que sus palabras. Que se hubiese arrodillado así ante él a pesar de estar herido de tal gravedad, acabado y casi recién salido de entre los muertos, aceptando que siempre estaría por debajo y bajo sus órdenes en cualquier circunstancia. Erwin sintió una oleada de rabia, de incredulidad. En otro tiempo lo hizo, pero ahora no creía merecerse ese inquebrantable respeto. Inspiró con fuerza. Escuchaba un ruido sordo y acallante, que parecía eclipsar todo sonido del cuarto y le recordaba al que había oído cuando su brazo había sido arrancado de cuajo; el momento al que siguieron varios recuerdos de la época en la que conoció a Levi. Decían que cuando estabas a punto de morir veías toda tu vida pasar.

Deslizó la mano y le agarró del cuello justo por debajo de la mandíbula. Como única respuesta Levi cerró los ojos en señal de rendición, totalmente calmado. Erwin no quería eso. Quería que le gritara, quería que se enfadara y tener una excusa para poder hacerle daño y descargar todo lo que estaba en proceso de consumirle por dentro. Tiró de él, obligándole a que se subiera a la cama y guiándole hasta tenerle sentado en su regazo mucho más cerca. Entonces apretó de verdad, haciendo que el otro volviese a cerrar los ojos esta vez con cierta molestia y tuviese que abrir la boca para intentar respirar. Daba igual, porque siguió agarrándole con fuerza y le acercó hasta que pudo inclinarse para hablar junto a su oído.

—Te rindes ante un hombre muerto. Eres patético. Y lo peor es que sobrevivirás a todos los demás —susurró como si las palabras mismas llevaran veneno.

Sintió a Levi intentando tragar saliva bajo su mano. No cedió.

—A ese titán sólo le faltó un poco de suerte para cogerme entero. ¿Te imaginas? Si lo hubiera hecho —quería hacer daño, quería dar donde más dolía para hacerle reaccionar como deseaba. Bajó la voz—, ahora no estaría aquí para repudiarte tanto.

Se apartó y observó a su arma, a su capitán, a su protegido algunos años atrás. A quien había salvado de la oscuridad una vez y le había devuelto el favor innumerables veces, a quien aprendió a domar y controlar hasta doblegar su voluntad a la suya. Levi había entreabierto los ojos e intentaba mantener una expresión estoica, respirando con bastante dificultad, pero no le engañaba. Podía ver perfectamente por la tensión que emanaba y la mirada que no conseguía fijar del todo en la suya que estaba dolido, pero no enfadado. Y lo peor de todo era que sabía que podía seguir apretando cuanto quisiese y ahogarle hasta que se quedase frío y sin aire. Que Levi le dejaría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarle.

Ahora, a la luz de un dorado sucio y el blanco de unas pocas estrellas en la ventana, se preguntaba quién había domado a quién.

Tiró nuevamente de él y le besó con fuerza, robándole el poco aire que le quedara. Unos segundos después aflojó su cuello y deslizó la mano a su nuca, agarrándole con fuerza para mantenerle en el sitio el tiempo que quisiese. Cuando él mismo se sintió falto de aire se apartó, dejando a Levi sonrojado y jadeando por lo mismo. Se notó temblar. Le inclinó un poco la cabeza y atacó su cuello, creando marcas rojizas por donde pasaba y escuchando los pequeños sonidos que sacaba al menor. Creía que si oía eso en lugar lo que tenía en la cabeza ahora mismo, todo iría mejor.

—Er… Erwin…

—Cállate —una advertencia, no una orden.

A pesar del toque de atención enseguida sintió unas manos en su pelo y en su espalda, acariciándole. Volvió a temblar. Su única mano lo hacía también, y pronto su respiración se sumó al inminente desastre. Sólo quería un alivio, una escapatoria a eso, pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue con Levi ofreciéndole confianza.

Hundió el rostro en el pecho ajeno y bajó la mano hasta terminar por abrazar su más pequeño cuerpo, pegándole hacia sí cuanto pudo. Aunque le abrazaba con fuerza sentía no estar haciéndolo del todo. Era como si no lograra alcanzarle, como si hasta ahora sus dos brazos hubieran retenido a Levi junto a él y ahora ya no podía tenerle. Pensó en todas las cosas que ya no podría hacer. No podría volver a entrenar con él, ni cogerle en brazos, ni abrazarle como era debido. Es posible que ni siquiera pudiera volver a montar a caballo ni salir fuera de los muros. Sufrió un nuevo temblor, esta vez más violento y que le provocó que inspirara con fuerza, y sintió al otro mover las manos, acariciándole el pelo de nuca y casi sujetándole por la espalda con el otro brazo. La garganta le quemaba.

—No hay nadie más aquí, Erwin —susurró Levi habiendo calmado su respiración. Inclinó su cabeza dejando que su mejilla tocara la sien y el pelo de Erwin, más cerca—. Nadie va a verte más que yo.

Aunque muchas veces se olvidaba y le tomaba por menos, Levi entendía. Levi siempre entendía. Apretó el abrazo y escondió por completo el rostro bajo la barbilla del contrario, dejando escapar lo que no había hecho en años. Le costó mucho y una vez que empezó no parecía que fuera a parar nunca, que siempre tendría algo guardado por lo que soltar esos sonidos feos y desesperados que salían de su ardiente garganta. Era un hombre egoísta y la mitad del tiempo transcurrido en ese trance fue por su brazo, por superar el shock y el dolor. La otra mitad fue por Mike, por Nanaba, quizá por cada soldado del que había tenido su mano perdida manchada de sangre y tenía la que le quedaba salpicada. No supo durante cuánto tiempo exactamente estuvieron allí, en la misma posición, con él siendo humano otra vez y su compañero acariciándole de forma calmada mientras le brindaba palabras de apoyo que nada tenían de vacías.

 

_—Siempre me echas la bronca por lo mismo._

_—Tienes que saludar. Es un símbolo, con ello demuestras lealtad a la Legión y a la humanidad._

_—¿Qué es la lealtad exactamente? ¿Hacer un numerito con el puño en el pecho? ¿Hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir a gente que depende de ti?_

_Ya habían tenido muchas veces esa misma conversación, pero en esa ocasión había algo en Levi que parecía diferente. Pudiera ser por su lentitud a la hora de contestar o su decisión cuando por fin lo hizo, o quizá por su mirada que no acababa de fijarse en un punto concreto._

_—Quiero matar titanes, pero no le tengo lealtad a la humanidad. Y definitivamente tampoco a mis compañeros._

_—Debes guardarle lealtad a algo. No creo que siguieras aquí si no lo hicieras._

_Fue una de las pocas veces en las que Erwin no entendió qué quería decir un silencio y un portazo aparte de enfado, en las que no supo leerle como debería haber hecho. Más tarde pensó en que había dado en el clavo pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta._

 

Cuando todo volvió a quedar en silencio las primeras luces del amanecer se colaban por la ventana, amenazándoles. Su tiempo se acababa. Levi le separó con cuidado y se quitó su habitual pañuelo del cuello, ofreciéndoselo para que se limpiase el rostro con él. Erwin entendió que el gesto era algo más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Mientras lo hacía el menor le echó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano, entreteniéndose en peinarle unos momentos antes de posar los labios sobre su frente y dejarle una sensación casi fantasma sobre ella al retirarlos.

Erwin dejó el pañuelo a un lado cuando terminó y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el gris pólvora que le miraba. Bajó la vista a su cuello entonces, observando brevemente la marca rojiza que le había dejado antes de llevar su mano hasta él de nuevo. Esta vez tan sólo la dejó sobre su piel y le acarició con el pulgar sin decir una palabra. Ambos sabían la respuesta. Erwin no necesitaba dar explicaciones, y Levi no necesitaba disculpas.

—¿Me seguirás, Levi? —preguntó en voz baja y casi ausente.

—¿De verdad tienes que preguntar eso? —por extraño que pareciera, Levi sonaba más bien triste y no molesto.

—Cuando ponga el otro pie en la tumba, ¿me seguirás? —repitió Erwin.

—Te seguiría hasta el mismo infierno, si no lo he hecho ya.

Erwin volvió a subir la mirada a su rostro y curvó ligeramente los labios hacia arriba. Después de todo lo que había pasado, sonreír le parecía algo extraño y lejano, pero le aliviaba. Aún podía hacerlo después de todo. No era exactamente la sonrisa más alegre, pero tampoco su intercambio de palabras era el más esperanzador y ellos definitivamente no eran los hombres más optimistas del mundo.

—Siento haber dudado de ti.

—No has dudado de mí —respondió Levi frunciendo el ceño—, has dudado de ti. De tu capacidad para seguir como comandante.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara y se quedó callado. Para todo lo que al otro le costaba leerle en muchas ocasiones, le conocía demasiado bien.

—La humanidad te necesita, Erwin. Te necesitamos. Si hay algo en lo que creo es que nadie más puede hacer esto excepto tú —llevó las manos a las mejillas del rubio, manteniendo con firmeza su mirada azul hielo—. Sabes ganar y puedes ganar. Estás hecho de otra pasta. Y mientras tú seas mi comandante, yo seguiré siendo tu capitán.

Erwin, para todo lo diplomático y social que fardaba de ser, no tuvo palabras esa vez. Se limitó a apretar los labios en una fina línea y atraer al menor hacia sí, uniéndose con mucha menos fiereza esta vez. Sí con profundidad, con lentitud, calmándose el uno al otro de la forma más efectiva que conocían.

—¿Convencido? —murmuró el menor.

—Sólo si dejas de culparte.

—¿Qué?

—Estabas herido. No podías venir a la expedición, y aunque lo hubieses hecho no podrías haberlo evitado. Fui yo, fue un error estúpido —aclaró con firmeza, viendo cómo Levi acababa por agachar la cabeza y asentir reluctantemente.

Esperaba haberle convencido, porque no podía dejar que cargase con más culpa y responsabilidad. Bien sabía él lo que eso acababa haciéndole a uno por dentro, y eso que era fuerte. No es que Levi no lo fuera, pero la diferencia radicaba en que él podía ser capaz de separar sus decisiones de sus sentimientos y el menor no. Algo como eso, estar en el lugar de Erwin, le destrozaría.

Un silencio pasó entre ellos cuando su compañero llevó la mirada a la ventana a esas alturas ya bañada en luz. Y luego otro, más largo y tormentoso. Su compañero no parecía atreverse a romper el silencio pero, como siempre, superó sus miedos.

—Debo irme.

Erwin nunca había escuchado a Levi tan inseguro en todo el tiempo en el que se conocían.

—Levi...

—Volveré entero —le cortó este, con expresión decidida—. Después de los monstruos contra los que hemos luchado no voy a dejar que nos cojan los lameculos del Rey.

A pesar de sus palabras anteriores, no se había movido del sitio. Erwin sabía que estaba intentando hacer tiempo; un tiempo que no tenían, y que iba a volver sano y salvo. Tal como estaban las cosas no debería creerse promesas así, pero si venían de él no podía evitarlo. Levi nunca le había fallado ni le había jurado imposibles. No era un hombre que se ganara la confianza de otros con palabras de humo y mentiras, sino con resultados.

—No puedo prometerte lo mismo —por una vez quiso ser del todo sincero.

—Lo sé —dijo el menor—. No te pediré que lo hagas. Pero... al menos recuerda que hay alguien que espera que vuelvas.

Erwin sintió cierta calidez en el pecho, dándose cuenta realmente de que su corazón aún latía. Aún no estaba muerto. Volvió a acercar al otro hacia así y le encerró en un beso casto que sabía a despedida. Le retuvo cuanto pudo y al separarse apoyó su frente en la ajena, que no ardía con fiebre. Levi le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración contenida, quebrada.

—Debo irme.

—Ya lo has dicho.

—Joder.

Le dejó recomponerse en silencio. Podía notar que lo único que el menor quería era quedarse, pero eso era imposible. Sabía que sin su comando por ahora casi toda la responsabilidad de la Legión caía sobre él y sobre Hanji, y debían prepararse para lo que se avecinaba. En otras palabras, ese era su último rato a solas.

 

_Ese día no había ido exactamente bien. Llovía con fuerza y Erwin había aprovechado lo que ese detalle recordaba al menor para sacarle información y meterse con él en el proceso. Entretenerse, en definitiva. No solía ser especialmente cruel con nadie, pero ahí estaba ese delincuente ahora soldado poniéndole el reto de su vida, quizá incluso menos claro que el de acabar con los titanes. Se esperaba que fuera a entrar en cólera como lo hizo, pero no aquella mirada de nube gris reflejada en espejos rotos. No que después de gritarle y volcar la mesa de su despacho saliese prácticamente temblando y se escondiese durante el resto del día y la noche. Quizá fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Levi era más frágil de lo que quería aparentar._

 

Levi terminó cogiendo aire como si fuerzas fueran y obligándose a levantarse, como siempre hacía. Él solo lograba ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Recogió los utensilios que había usado para cambiarle las vendas y volvió a ponerse su chaqueta robada con permiso como si fuera un recordatorio.

—Ni en un momento así vas a hacer el saludo, ¿verdad? —inquirió Erwin como para levantar el ambiente, pero se quedó en una petición triste.

—Saludar siempre me ha parecido demasiado como una despedida.

Calló y frunció el ceño, escrutándole con la mirada. Sus formas de pensar podían llegar a ser muy dispares a pesar de tener los mismos objetivos, pero quizá Levi tenía razón esa. No quería que la primera vez que le viera saludar fuera en una situación en la que pronto podría morir alguno de los dos, si no ambos. Prefería que la poca normalidad que todavía se conservaba sólo entre ellos continuase como era hasta ahora. Que nada cambiase, ni siquiera un detalle aparentemente simple como ese.  
El sol se elevaba como un reloj y la luz empezaba a bañar de dorado casi todas las sombras de la habitación, como si allí hubiera algo más que ocultar. Levi apagó la lámpara y con ello el recordatorio, quedándose mirando cómo los rayos del amanecer se reflejaban en el cabello rubio de Erwin. Con su rostro iluminado parecía más joven, aunque ambos eran increíblemente más mayores de lo que aparentaban. Al fin y al cabo, las penas pesaban más que los años.  
Todavía en la parte ensombrecida de la habitación, el capitán se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al pasillo aún oscuro.

—Erwin, sólo recuerda una última cosa —le dijo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, de espaldas a él. Tenía la voz un poco más grave, como forzada—. Aún tienes una mano derecha.

El comandante no llegó a oír nada más; ni a él mismo suplicando en silencio ni a Levi apoyándose resquebrajado en la puerta justo después de cerrarla.

**Author's Note:**

> Al final, todo se resume en que Levi demuestra a Erwin que confía en él y Erwin le devuelve el favor dejándole verle en su peor momento. Eso era la lealtad.


End file.
